


Destiny Oneshots and Drabbles

by tabbytabs



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabs/pseuds/tabbytabs
Summary: A collection of Destiny stories I've been slowly compiling in my head. These works will include x readers, canon x canons, fluff, angst, smut, and a bunch of other stuff that you request or that my brain wants to spill out. Have fun reading!!





	1. Chances and Choices

Mithrax the Forsaken

 

In the guardian's head, why would a Fallen be called that? Forsaken, by definition, means abandoned, deserted. What did the Fallen captain do or say that had him thrown out by his own kind in such a way? This is the question the guardian asked the entire quest. The Hive and Fallen had been doing most of the fighting while the guardian waited for them to kill each other off, but occasionally pitched in help that leaned more in favor of the Fallen. Of course, they were followers of Mithrax, however, and shot at them anyway to protect the reactor, which meant they had to be killed. The guardian felt sorry for having to kill them, wishing there could be some sort of peace between them since they all mutually hated the Hive. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all. 

It's only a short ways up until they make it to the coordinates Sloane sent them. They can hear some sort of yelling up ahead, voices too distinctly different for it to be just Fallen conversing with one another. The guardian crouches and slowly goes up the little ramp to remain undetected by what was beyond that point. At the point of which they could barely peak over, they see the Fallen captain battling with a Hive knight, and he's obviously weak.

_"Remind me, do we like the Hive...or the Fallen better?"_

The Hive has been a pain in the ass for Traveler knows how long. The guardian thinks back on the missions involving the Hive, how pleased Eris was when they defeated Crota and Oryx and granted her revenge for the loss of her fallen comrades. They remembered how sick the Hive is, the worms, countless thralls feasting on the bones of possibly dead guardians. Then the guardian remembers the Fallen, they remember how the houses were trying to join together after being separated for so long. They remembered Taniks, the Prison of Elders, and how the scavenging aliens constantly stole things from them. But more importantly to them, they remembered Variks. A breath is caught in the guardian's throat at the memory of him. They remembered every time they were in the reef, he'd greet them with "You look like you're ready to fight today!" or how in the Prison of Elders he'd cheer them on "Fight! Win! Live!" He called them friends at many times after Skolas's death, and he always offered insight on the Fallen that not many in the light of the Traveler got to hear.

_"Guardian?"_

As the guardian and ghost continue watching the fight between Mithrax and the Hive knight, a particular memory comes to mind of Variks, one that helped the guardian make their decision. "They say Fallen are evil. No...no no no no. Fallen are _lost_. _Hive_ are evil."

"Variks..."

_"Guardian?!"_

With no other words, the guardian charges directly to the knight. Mithrax stops fighting, watching the guardian take the Knight head on. The knight turns it's attention to the guardian and prepared itself for the onslaught. The guardian pulls out their Eternity's Edge and slices the Knight, the knight screeching in response. There was nothing it could do to stop the guardian, their light burned through the sword, and they moved with such quickness and such ferocity it was as if they were seeking vengeance or answers for something the knight's pain could only satisfy at the moment. They didn't stop until the knight laid nothing but a corpse and vanished shortly after. Mithrax is still watching while the guardian catches their breath, looking towards Mithrax. In the guardian's eyes, the captain looked as if he were waiting for the guardian's next reaction, possibly waiting for his own death by the sword of the light wielder. He stands still for a few moments before taking a slow step back. The guardian stares at Mithrax for a long moment as well, sheathing their sword and taking a small bow as a wave, a gesture to let him know they mean no harm to him. Mithrax says something in Eliksni, does something of a gesture while he does, and disappears, leaving the guardian and ghost alone with the reactor. 

_"I think that captain just gave us the reactor..."_

The guardian nods, but with an understanding that maybe Mithrax led them there on purpose. When they first turned on the reactor and were trapped in the barrier, Mithrax stared at the guardian until the moment he walked out of the door, like he was beckoning for them to do something, urging them to continue chasing him. Maybe it was his plan all along to grant the guardian this one favor in return for his life, or possibly, something bigger. The ghost calls Sloane and Zavala on the comms, and much to their surprise, Zavala seems pleased with the guardians choice not to kill Mithrax before Sloane calls them home. After the conversation ends, the guardian moves to grab the reactor before ghost floats in front of them.

_"You said Varik's name before you killed the knight..."_

"I did."

_"Why? What did he say to you that had made you go crazy on it?"_

The guardian pauses for a moment, "He told me that the Fallen are not evil...they are lost. The Hive is evil, and he's right. Besides, it was the right thing to do...I could feel it."


	2. A Stormcaller's Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a warlock, you are the unleashed storm. You are power unleashed. Focus. The arc is inside all life. Feel it take hold. Let it flow through, but not consume you.
> 
> A warlock meditates on a building on mercury in the middle of an arcane storm to become more in touch with their Stormcaller abilities shortly after regaining them from the Traveler shard.

There is a cry of thunder in the distance, a flash of long, jagged lightning bolts, and another banging drum of raw sound throughout the sky. It is the storm, and the silence and ironic calm the warlock guardian has longed for. They sitting up above in the highest places closest to the arc storms, closer to the power that was calling them. They sit still, eyes closed, relaxed amongst the roaring thunder around them. They are the calm within the storm, and yet they were trying to find the storm within themselves. A deep breath in, with a slow, rolling exhale. Another lightning strike, somewhere near the guardian this time followed by another clap a mere second after. Another deep breath and the guardian can feel the storm seem to pause for the time they hold their breath, yet they could not call it down, they could not summon the storm. The guardian lets out a frustrated growl while the lightning cracks again in the distance. The arc would not come to the guardian, and they whisper to themselves, "You are a conduit between sky and Earth, Electricity and matter...life and death." A faint crackle is heard near the guardian, but the warlock refuses to open their eyes to look at the sparks of arc appearing around them.

_Yours will be a difficult path, jagged like lightning itself_

The guardian takes in another breath, the thought of regained powers in circling through their mind like the swirl in the eye of a hurricane. Soon, it's tainted with Ghaul, the city burning, their lifeless friends on the ground crushed beneath the feet of the Red Legion as they cheered for the loss of the guardians. A tear streams down the guardian's face, but they suppress anything else that dares to escape, whether it be a sob or the faintest shake of their breath. After another pause, they release the air within them, and the arc storm grows louder, roaring its music again to the warlock.

 _"Quiet", said the Voidwalkers. "Louder", said the Sunsingers. I tried to heed them both. When I felt anger, I smothered it with shame; when I felt peaceful, I drowned it in guilt. And in so doing, disappointed everyone. Then came the hurricane. First the rage, and then, the eye. And I_ realized _I need not choose between the calm and the storm. Indeed, to have either, I must be both_

The guardian feels a sudden wave of sorrow, regret, and sadness run over them, they are unable to control it, nor hold it in. More tears stream down their face as they try to contain everything they are feeling. Their mind screams quiet, while their body screams louder. They still try to remain the calm within the storm. When the tear falls, it lands on the guardian's hand and sends a shock through them. They jolt and open their eyes for the first time during their long meditation. They teary eyes widen in confusion at the crackling energy within their hand, trying to make a theory as to why the arc was so attracted to the chaos within them. They suddenly noticed they had begun to tremble and the despair from before transformed into understanding. To recollect themselves, they close their eyes once more and take a deep breath in, the lightning from the arc storm buzzing. They think about the Traveler, their ghost, and their purpose. When the guardian's ghost had found them, it was in a place similar to this storm. Rain poured on their lifeless body while the thunder and lightning shook the ground around them. And then suddenly, they could breathe, they could see, and they could hear their ghost talking to them. The storm was loud and roaring as it is now, but the warlock was calm and unafraid, ready to serve their purpose and protect the Traveler.

They understand now that they are simply afraid, and before they were angry with themselves for being so weak. They bashed themselves for not protecting the Traveler, for losing their light, and for letting the city and its people fall. They blamed themselves, questioned themselves as to who they are and if they are even a guardian anymore but now it's different. Now that they are within the arcane storm, within raw, unwavering power, they don't feel afraid, and if they did, they know it's alright. They feel stronger, wiser, and no longer want to pity themselves while they barely scrape up the means to retake the city. They want their revenge, and they want their life back. 

_Deep breath...exhale_

The warlock feels something inside them, something that's still and at peace, yet it swirls around in them. They take a deep breath in and slowly breathe it out. A tingly feeling ripples through them, a spark. The bolts of lightning are closer to the guardian than they had been since they arrived. The storm almost sings to them, a faint whisper like their breathing.

 _In, out, a spark on the wind. Inhale. Hold it. The air inside you is still. Quiet. A positive charge. A cloudless sky. Now exhale all at once-_ aaaaah _! A peal of thunder. Electric potential. A charge in the air_

The guardian stands with their next inhale, concentrating, the crackling of the sparks and lightning growing closer, the storm's song becoming louder. They hold their breath and for once pay attention to the noise around them. The thunder has become a low rumble, as if it's waiting for the next biggest clash. Their lungs begin to ache, but with that ache comes the lightning that jolts itself off of the guardian on their exhale. The guardian can feel the electricity in the exhale, their "aaah" a roaring wind from the quieted storm in their body. They attempt this once more.

_Breathe in deep Ozone burns your lungs. Hold it. With your next exhale comes the lightning. Hold it. Hold it. Now!_

The thunder rumbles louder as the warlock contains the lightning inside them. Their lungs begin to ache again, burning but not from lack of air. They burn with the need for release. And when the guardian opens their mouth, their breath calls down the arc storm, and a loud crash of lightning striking their body, holding them as the power courses through their veins and the thunder howls in the air with excitement, loud enough that guardian's ears start to ring. The arcane storm surrounds the guardian, attracted to the chaos unleashed from the storm they hold within. They know who they are, what their purpose is, and the arc rejoices as the light within them shines like a thousand suns. The warlock lovingly embraces the feeling of the storm, of the quiet clouds and rolling thunder within them. They are a force, one that cannot be controlled, one that will never be tamed. 

_I close my eyes and open my mouth. A breath. A storm. A song. I blow a kiss for good luck on my Arcbolt Grenade and launch it at my foes. I launch a Thunderstrike and rain destruction from a distance. I call down a Stormtrance and sing my body electric. Second verse: Perun in shadow clad, behind the shield/ through cleansing fire our hiding foes revealed_

The shard of the Traveler had helped the warlock regain their powers, regain the ability to call down the stormtrance. However, it felt different after losing their light. They couldn't tell if they felt more connected or disconnected from the arc within them, but here? They have never felt better than this. The storm within and the storm without moving in sync, cleansing away all doubt and questions and replacing it with pure, raw power, determination, and a fierce need for something to electrocute. The storm lets go of the guardian, and it becomes quiet again. The storm stills, no thunder, no lightning, only a cloudy sky. The guardian, however, is both still and roaring.

"Harmony within, hurricane without."


	3. Shaxx/Guardian Smut: Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guardian leaves the tower for a while to get stronger and better for the next time they enter the Crucible. Shaxx eagerly awaits, and the guardian is just as eager to show their improvements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about this smut for a while, and it was going to be my first chapter, but with the publication date coming up before I had a chance to make the smutfic good, I had to post something else instead. Anyways, enjoy your sexy Shaxx time, I'm going to go think of more smut I MEAN UH WHAT HAHA...ha...

"Big blue says you should be expecting some of the old guardians to be joining the Crucible today. Allot of them are coming back from patrols and raids, so they'll be expecting some leisurely fun time...Shaxx? Shaxx are you even listening to me? Helloo?" The Cayde-6 explains to Shaxx as the titan watches over the current Crucible match, obviously not really paying attention to him. Shaxx simply nods, focusing more on the match because these kinderguardians were simply helpless. Seriously, they can't even throw a grenade straight. He is ecstatic, though he didn't show it because the ongoing battle in front of him was occupying his time. The older guardians were far more entertaining to watch, especially when they've grown stronger from the battles they came back from. It made him happy to know that despite them being tired and wanting a break, they'd come to the Crucible to unwind.

However, it completely slipped his mind that the possibility of a certain guardian would be coming back, one that he's been looking forward to seeing again. The guardian has had many encounters with him, they'd spar privately, whether it was in a private arena or behind Shaxx's closed doors. The last time they met each other the warlock vowed to Shaxx that they'd come back to him stronger and oh how he looked would forward to that. He always loved it when guardains made vows to him to crush their enemies and rise like a phoenix, more victorious with each death. Right now, he can't dwell on that pleasant thought. He is after all, busy angrily watching the Crucible matches until the guardians' arrival.

When they do arrive, the tower is far more noisy and busy. The guardians were everywhere collecting awards from their missions and a few came to Shaxx for their bounty rewards. It was then that he realizes his warlock might possibly be back from their journey. He looked around for them at the beginning, but they were nowhere to be seen. Later on during the Crucible matches, he was watching for the guardian to see if they'd show up in his matches causing him to go silent for short periods of time and make the guardians in the Crucible wonder if they were doing something that upset Shaxx (though they know if he is the slightest bit displeased he'd voice it loud and clear) He'd eventually start back paying attention to the match, getting excited whenever they'd ignite a rift or blew someone up with heavy ammo in a skirmish match. In the back of his mind though, the guardian still lurked.

It's the end of the day now, all guardians have turned in their reports and have gone off to have fun around the city, or go to rest in their rooms, leaving the tower in pure silence. Shaxx had retired early for the night, and since Arcite doesn't sleep, he leaves him with organizing the challenges for the next week. He went back to his dorm in slight disappointment. He was looking forward to seeing his guardian, looking forward to seeing what the guardian had to show him. He hoped, if they were still fighting, that they were safe.

When he makes it to his room, he opens the door to find the warlock standing against the wall, much to his pleasant surprise. The warlock always had a way of surprising him at least once every time they saw each other as if they were a hunter. This time is the fact they were in his room. It shouldn't surprise him though because the guardian has done it before with the help of his ghost, and that was quite a night in itself. But right now, they stand in silence and stare at each other with an intense tension in the air, trying to predict the other's next move.

"You took a long time." He says finally in a low voice, striding forward to the guardian and letting the door shut and automatically lock behind him. Shaxx always moves first, unless the warlock can beat him to it. The guardian pushes themselves from the wall shortly after and steps towards Shaxx as well until they are just about touching chest to chest, not too far from the wall. "I told you I was out getting stronger." They replied, running their hands up the chest plate of his armor and looking up at him through their helmet. Shaxx places a gentle hand on the part of their helmet where their cheek would be, the other hand sliding down their side to their waist. "You could've honed your skills better in the Crucible, guardian. You wouldn't have kept me waiting." He jerks the guardian flush against his body after his statement, hands starting roam the warlock's robes. The guardian, in turn, hums with approval, running a hand up Shaxx's chest to his neck near the back of his helmet. "I did better without the Crucible." The guardian retorts, testingly, waiting to see what Shaxx would do at their comment. Shaxx's hand is suddenly at their throat and they are shoved against the wall, reminding the warlock of his power, of his dominance. His other hand that wasn't pinning them takes off their helmet. He drops it to the ground once it's off, the guardian not putting up a fight to keep it on, they won't need it later. Shaxx then leans close to the guardian's neck, near their ear. Regardless of the titan still having his own helmet on, the guardian still shivers at the thought of Shaxx biting their neck like how they know he wants to.

"If you've grown that much stronger, prove it to me, warlock," He says, moving to pin them with one hand and feel around them through their clothes, "Show me what you've learned from using the enemy as your toys." The guardian then resists against Shaxx's grip but only meagerly, squirming around and failing to keep him from pinning them, making Shaxx growl and then chuckle in amusement, "You call this strength warlock?" Shaxx's chest plate drops to the ground in an instant, shocking the titan enough to cause him to loosen his grip. The guardian quickly jerks their wrist away from his grasp and reaches for his helmet, hurriedly pulling it off and running off with it. "Clever warlock..." He mutters underneath his breath while he watched the warlock take off and run to his bedroom, leaving his armor on the floor as he walked to his room. When he gets there, the door is closed. The warlock must be having an identity crisis because they seem to believe they are a hunter, like they are playing a game of cat and mouse. He rolls his eyes and opens it, knowing what's awaiting him on the other side.

He walks in and is met with a heated kiss from the warlock, who ran into him so hard that Shaxx almost stumbled back out of the door. Before must have been a test, now the games had really begun. With this, Shaxx closes the door to his room and wraps his arms around the guardian, picking them up and pressing them back against the wall while they wrap their legs around his waist, allowing Shaxx's body to hold them up. They tangle their gloved fingers in his hair tugging at the strands roughly to tilt his head back while they start to desperately try and taste him through the kiss. Shaxx goes back to feeling all over the guardian's body, trying to refamiliarize himself with his warlock.

Attempting to try and get more of the guardian's robes off, the guardian stops his hands and starts grinding into Shaxx's body, mostly for their own pleasure but also to get a reaction out of him, to rile him up. He holds in a grunt, because if either one of them makes any noise of their pleasure, then they've got the upper hand on the other. Forcefully, he removes his hands from their grasp, pinning them once more before pulling away from their breathless kiss to instead leave marks on their neck. The guardian is panting, letting out quiet whimpers whenever Shaxx finds a sensitive spot to bite at.

"Anymore tricks up your sleeve?" He asks against their skin. The guardian growls and squirms around in his grip, which makes Shaxx press them against the wall even more and grind back against their own movements. "Maybe I do." They groan, their legs tightening around him. Shaxx lets out a "hmph" and wraps his arms around the guardian's waist before removing them from the wall and backing towards the bed. The guardian stands on both feet and goes back to kissing him like before, slower but all the more passionate. He moves to take off their gauntlets and pants, the guardian taking off his belts soon after while kicking off their clothing, both of them moving hastily as if they were in a race.

Once those were off, the warlock makes their move and pushes against Shaxx hard enough to back him against his bed and fall onto it, something the guardian certainly could not do before their leave. They then drop to their knees in between Shaxx's legs, rushing to free him from the rest of the bottom part of his armor before he had any time to react. They are soon pulled up into his lap to straddle his legs, Shaxx now shredding the guardian from their robes while they rip him from his body suit. The guardian's robes drop to the floor, exposing new flesh for the titan to entertain himself with. He continues to kiss and bite them, leaving a trail of markings around their shoulders and chest now. They moan at the affection, forcing him back after a moment and pulling the rest of his body suit down to expose his member. They both pause for a moment, but Shaxx continues with his kisses while the warlock hesitates.

 "Guardian?" He murmurs, but it seems to fall on deaf ears. They don't move, and when Shaxx stops his kisses, he looks at them while they seem to be in thought, "Warlock?" The warlock looks at Shaxx, and with a shy-ish kind of smile, they come back down to the tower. "Sorry, I was thinking." They respond, planting a kiss on his cheek and trailing more down his neck. A hand goes down past the titan's sculpted torso to his v-line and again the guardian hesitates. "About?" Shaxx's voice seems to be laced with a hint of concern, maybe anticipation as well since the guardian's hand was just above his length. He knew warlocks could be playful and curious and then the next moment be disinterested, but he couldn't tell with the warlock in front of him. They don't respond immediately, instead, taking his member in their hand and slowly stroking it. Shaxx sighs in bliss, low hums rumbling in his chest before he realizes the warlock is merely teasing him and has been the whole time to get him here, unwilling to move in fear the guardian would stop. "I'm always thinking about my next move. About your next move as well." They say, running their fingers up to his tip before giving it a teasing squeeze. Shaxx's hips buck up into the touch, and the warlock smiles smugly at him before they move their hand again. "Typical warlock. You- you...oh..."

He lays back on his elbow, breathing growing heavy as he does his best to refuse the guardian the satisfaction of knowing their effect on him. The guardian says nothing, it's all in the way they look at Shaxx, how they continue to tease him. They admire his impeccable self-control. He's about to say something else before the warlock shifts above him and brushes their core against his shaft. They are still moving oh so slowly, but Shaxx knows the guardian must also want this just as much if not more than him. They sink down onto him, a quiet breath leaving their lips until they are pursed shut. Shaxx in return places his hands on the guardian's hips, awaiting their next move. Once the gap between them has disappeared and Shaxx is completely settled in the guardian, they still themselves again simply to revel in the feeling of being this close to the titan once more after so long. Shaxx lets them, though he's aching for them to move, he understands.

With a sharp inhale, the warlock begins to roll against him, a moan slipping out of them again. If there is anything the guardian has learned from spending many long nights with Shaxx, is that he has unrealistic stamina and can hold off on his own orgasm for quite some time, although he's almost insatiable. The guardian is moving slow and teasing him on purpose. It's to work him up and give the guardian some time before the titan grows impatient with their game, which seems to be doing the trick, he's moaning quietly as they move. "Yes, guardian...yes...", He praises in a low growl, which encourages the guardian above him. However, in trying to rile up Shaxx, the guardian also teases themselves and they can barely handle it. They force themselves to keep going at the agonizingly slow pace until they begin to shake. Shaxx watches the guardian, noticing how their eyes are squeezed shut, their hands on his chest using him for support, and they are breathing just as hard as he is and moaning quietly. A chuckle rumbles in his chest as he guides the guardian up and down by their hips. He doesn't disturb the rhythm, only watching as the warlock quivers and whimpers, refusing to give into their lust. It isn't until their body does a slight jerk that Shaxx smirks and finally says something.

"Can't take it anymore, warlock? I must admit, your determination is amazing." He says, before pushing the guardian to the side and topping them. The guardian begins to wiggle around like they did before when Shaxx pinned them, not liking the fact their control was taken from them. The titan runs his hands over the guardian again, feeling the flesh of their chest before he holds them still. He enters them once more, but much to the guardian's surprise, he isn't thrusting as hard and as fast as they thought he would. Instead, he's just as slow as the warlock, which makes them arch their back an raise their hips towards him, moaning for more. “Lord Shaxx, please...” they gasp out, and oh how he loves it when they begin to beg. “Seems as though you’ve grown tired of your own game. Did you think you could get to me faster if you took your time with teasing me,” He says with a deep roll of his hips, laughing when the guardian lets out a high pitched whine, “I applaud your efforts warlock, too bad they backfired on you.”

 They would have moved and fought for their power back, but they enjoyed Shaxx being above them too much to resist. His thrusts start to speed up and push the guardian to the edge. Their chest heaves up and down with every gasp of his name and they push against him, looking for something to claw or hold on to. He releases them from their pinned position and places his hands on their hips to tilt them up a bit more, hitting the spot he knows they want it most. They let out a choked cry, even though Shaxx still wasn't doing the most he could, and balled their fists into the sheets as they were edged closer and closer to the brink of their orgasm. 

He can certainly see this and uses the advantage to see how far he could push the guardian. He slows down once again and they open their eyes to glare at him. "W-Why..." They stutter out before biting their lip. Shaxx simply smiles at them and places a hand on their cheek, "What you want from me guardian, I'm not going to give to you." With that statement, he stops and the guardian begins to squirm again. "Shaxx no!" They protested, desperately trying to get him to move and recreate the pleasure again by rolling their hips against him. Though Shaxx obviously enjoys the feeling, he doesn't continue. "If you want it, _take it_ , guardian." He whispers to them, the guardian below him obeying his command with no hesitation because damn Shaxx and his titan ways.

They give a rather aggressive push to flip them over and is right back at square one. They waste no time to get things going again and begin to erratically bounce on him to chase their climax again. It doesn't take long before they explode, quivering above Shaxx as they slow to a still with a long groan. Shaxx gives them a moment to catch their breath, rubbing small circles on their thighs as they come down from their high. "Done pushing me around?" He jokes, looking up to the guardian for a reaction, in which they scoff in response. "You made me do it...you always want to play fight," They respond, shifting to remove themselves from on top of him. They stare down at him for a moment before speaking sheepishly, "I've caught my breath..." Shaxx somewhat pauses for a moment, knowing the only reason the guardian is willing to keep going is because they put his pleasure into consideration. Although he wouldn't mind cuddling them right now, he appreciates the notion and knows the guardian probably won't give in until he's satisfied as well. They peer down at him as if waiting for an answer and he pats their leg, "Hands and knees." They move aside with what strength they had left and get into their position, although they lay on their elbows it doesn't matter to Shaxx.

He takes one more moment to really look at the guardian and admire them while he moves around to get behind them, touching their body once more out of a pure craving he's had for it since their leave. He leans over them and kisses up their back, to their shoulders, and finally their neck. "You're beautiful you know that? My favorite guardian...my greatest success. I couldn't be more proud of you." He whispers to them as he enters them again. They moan his name and bury their face in their arms while Shaxx plants kisses on their neck. "I love you." He says to them while he begins thrusting at a pace that isn't slow but isn't brutally fast. It's different from how he usually is, the guardian figures he's probably trying to savor what he can since they'll disappear again but they certainly aren't complaining. 

Past their groans and whimpers, they mumble the words back to him and he seems to tense up. He hums and leans away from them, putting his hands on their hips and beginning to snap his own back in place with every thrust. The guardian cries out in pleasure and encourages him to keep going, which the titan is happy to oblige. He continues for a little while longer until he falters in his pace, making it noticeable that he was coming close to the edge. The warlock beneath him was mumbling something but he couldn't tell what it was since they had their face buried in their arms and the sheets. It was probably something about being close again since they were still sensitive from the first round. "Hang in there, just a little longer."

He could feel the guardian tighten around him and become stiffer. He could tell they were trying hard to hold themselves back, so he picks up the pace until it's almost rough, tapping their ass to let them know he was close as well. The guardian moans his name like a chant and it increases in pitch until they can no longer hold back and they snap. Shaxx moans in return, and with a few more thrusts and the guardian convulsing around his shaft, he follows their climax soon after, pulling out and laying by their side while they collapse.

"I'm tired..." They say after catching their breath and playing with the necklace they forgot to take off in the midst of their stripping. He chuckles and turns to kiss their cheek, moving some of their hair out of the face before he places his hand below their jawline. "Shower first, then sleep." He says, shuffling to the edge of the bed. The guardian sits up and crawls next to him, grabbing his wrist when he stands. "Only if you carry me." Shaxx simply rolls his eyes and turns around to pick up the warlock before heading off to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm sorry if this is kinda bad because I know when people write smut and there's allot of back and forth tumbling around it can get pretty annoying. But despite that and maybe a few other things I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I promise to do more class neutral writings because I mean we have different fave classes. Anyways next up I have a drabble with Osiris and Saint-14 in mind as well as a Christmas themed one and one where guardians travel out to help around the city! Hopefully you'll enjoy that too!


End file.
